Saga 1 Episode 50: Birth of The Honey Badger Part 1
I A gruling slash broke across a soliders neck, the claws that ripped through his flesh and armour had been metallic and long. They made quick work of his mortal head as the blood errupted from the severed wound of the neck the head would have hit the ground with a hard splat as the killer whom commited the act smashed his barefoot into the skull snapping the bone, allowing him to stand within his last victims brain matter. The Killer howled, tiling his head back with his wild hair draping down his back as he shouted into the heavens. This Vicious bladed murderour had been none other then Nikuro Tasanagi. ce6a6e694d4341f2e8ea942eb08446f5.jpg Bullets found themselves within his back, but they'd all stop against the metallic bones as he turned his head, the seering pain of the bullets breaking his skin would have driven this beast of carnage into an even deeper layer of hellish rage. As he leaped high into the air with both of his arms extended outwards. The Soliders continued to fire there rounds into Nikuro but it wouldnt stop his rage, even as the bullets smashed into his torso and the blood began to sour.With both of his claws on both hands, they'd find there mark into the two soliders helmets splitting there skulls and causing and eruption of blood from there wounds. As he landed on their bodies his whited out eyes fired up at the soliders rushing in to attack him further. But as Nikuro roared... a sloo of wolves would have soared behind him, dodging left to right to dodge gun-fire before they leaped onto to the soliders killing them all! With Nikuro follwoing behind them slashing away at the ones that he could! unlimited-marvel-wolverine-3-o.gif wolverine-game-o.gif As the blood soared so did his blood lust. He'd make them all pay, he'd find him. He'd find the one who did this to him! And who had did this to little Laura... II tumblr_my7t33S05X1sv9dq6o1_500.gif " So Dad uh. I Dropped off those kids to the airport like you wanted. That was really nice of you to reunite that little girl with her grandparents back over in Korea. " Nik said with both of his hands into his pockets. Keyth turned his head to face his son, a large smile on his face as well. They had been within an underground compartment of Keyth's small House within the ranges of the Dojo. Under the house had been Keyth's very own Super computer. Where he had been able to scan over the various events of Kasaihana city. Given to him by Densuke after Keyth did a few Jobs as The Huney Badager. Aka Badger. Keyth sat at his Computer, drinking a soda before he turned and signaled Nik a bit closer. " Look at your brother. kazuya_mishima_by_yoshi_lee-d6dip1e.png|Keyth Tasanagi " Keyth said with a large grin on his face. It showed images of Kin fighting thugs and crooks, pictures of him on the front lines, and him running towards large gang wars with A few other young men known as 'The Red Knights. ' " Soon as he gets back, he tries to clean up the city. And he's been doing a pretty good job. The Crime rate has dropped by a good 5 %. It's progress, but it's working. " Keyth said to his son. Whom only had been scowling at the screen before shaking his head. " Yeah well Mr.Super Cop doesn't even make time to see his own daughter. " " Can you blame him? With how you act? " Keyth retorted back to his son. Nik would have allowed his eyes to shift to the other side of the room before he crossed his arms. " It doesn't matter dad. " Nik said pacing across the room before he picked up one of the gauntlents his father used to create the claws on The Badger suit. " So how's it been going with you and Suzume's PI service? " " Slow. She's been doing most of the work, the money's basic. But it keeps the lights on, and the water flowing you know. " " That's always great to hear. Don't know why you and Kin are so stubborn and won't just Accept my help. " " Because you didnt raise any punks. We can take care of ourselves. Atleast I can. " Sora would have stepped down from what appeared to be a shower, right into the Tasanagi like Bat Cave. With his darkish blue hair draping down his back he continued to walk down the stairs until he had made his way down to where Keyth and his older brother Nik had been. " Big Bro! Hahahah! " " Sora! " They said greeting each other and doing some kind of secret handshake of some sort before they both shouted " Fuck the free world!" noctis_by_kr0fgfdnpr1nz-d86kmnx.jpg|Sora Tasanagi In Unison and began to laugh. Those two had always gotten along despite their mutual dislike for their brother Kin. Kin always seemed to be the outsider on everything. And he was more so comfortable with this then anything. " Sora, you do your homework? " Keyth said turning around the computer chair sipping his soda again. " Yes Mother, I did my homework. Hahah, you know I did it. Im the best in my class. What are you doing here Nikuro? " " I just came by to tell dad I did the favor he asked me to do. " Sora nodded before proceeding to sit. " So How's Suzume? " " She's fine sora. Just hanging in there just like everyone else. And Keiko got the toy you sent her. Don't send her a teddy bear that big next time huh. It could barely fit in the door. " " Its better then most of the shit you give her. " Sora said playfully punching his brother in the arm. Nik continued to Pace around the room before he stopped to look at a picture of his father in costume. artjam_wolverine2.jpg As Nik approached the large picture he'd place his hands over the fabric of the photo, allowing his eyes to scan the very image before him. " Why do you always go to that picture. Everytime your here you look at it. " " Hm? I dont Know dad, maybe its you in these bright, bright yellow spandex, it just warms my soul. " " Hahah cut the Crap Nikuro. You wanna do some Heroes Inc work don't you. " Keyth said back to his son matterfactly. Nik couldnt even fake it as he'd nod his head a bit. " I mean i've thought about it. But c'mon that hero stuffs for Kin. You know im not the type. " " And that's why you'd be perfect for the job. They need more guys like you. More guys from the streets who knows how it is to be on the otherside of the law. When i worked with those guys. And dont get me wrong, their all good people. But they didnt show any mercy to the little man. Crooks were crooks, criminals were criminals. And no one gave a shit about the crooks. It'd be good work for you. You should consider it. " Keyth said back to his son, whom had been standing there listening to it all. "... I'll... sleep on it alright? " Nik said before waving to Sora and Keyth before exiting the room. They'd wave back as well. large smiles on their faces. III The walk home was long... All Nik could think about was Kin. He wasn't jealous, more so disappointed in his younger brother. But how could he be truly? Kin's face was on every TV screen, he was a hero to these people. And they adored him for it. Even Keiko adored Kin for it. He recalled a few days ago when they showed clips of Kin fighting the Gangs in kasaihana city with the aid of the Red Knights. And Kin had been apart of them... Nik placed his hands on a TV screen that showed the last news reporting interview that Kin had, about Danchou and all of those people he saved. "..." He loved his younger brother, he really did. " You look like a strapping young man? You ever wanted to take work out in bio-enginering? I bet they could use a specimen like yourself for work. " Said an elderly man behind Nik, with both of his arms behind his back. He wore a pin-striped suit, it was dark gray, with light gray stripes along the torso and pants legs. Sporting gator shoes and a gator material like tie. He was bald, with a large scar that pulled from the top of his head and across his right eye. " My names John Dealer. I work for a company known as Project Esper and were currently looking for young men to work our experiments on. There all harmless no one has ever died or sufferd ill diease from these projects. All that we require is you, nothing more. You get paid a salary to be worked on, and you come in once a week. Every friday you will be receiving 25,000 dollars. And you get a bonus of 10,000 to start you off. How's that sound to you? " " Like a fucking scam. " " Ha Ha Ha. Im sure it does, but you must be aware that we've been doing these for about 45 years now. We have over 500 workers right now. And there all happy peope. Here... take my car. And get back to me, maybe we can discuss this after you've given it some thought. " Said Mr. John Dealer. Nik took the car, looking the number over and the strange insigna that made out to be a PE like symbol. " Yeah... " nik said before stuffing it into his pockets, watching the mysterious man walk away, gaining his distance. IV Suzume Tasanagi: (( https://youtu.be/t5WC8UKM0ZI )) yNIDtOn.png 5u0moKE.gif The forms of mother and daughter at the sink in the kitchen of the Tasanagi home would be accompanied by the sounds of water and the clank of dishes. Keiko stood atop a chair so that she could reach the spot next to her mother, where she was rinsing the dishes her mother would set gently in the sink in front of her. She wore a little apron much like her mother wore, and a scarf tied in her hair to keep her long hair back and out of her eyes. The pair had spent most of the day cleaning up their home since returning, Suzume had thought it seemed stuffy and a little dusty from being vacant for a while. “Mommy, next time can I play in the bubbles?” she asked. Suzume gave a light chuckle, “I'm not exactly playing Keiko, you have to make sure you get the dishes clean too.” The little girl turned to her mother. “Well I can do that too, am I rinsing right?” the little girl held up the plate that she had recently ran under the water to her mother. Suzume side glanced at the plate there were still a few spots of suds stuck to the floral pattern around the rim. “Do you still see some bubbles Keiko?” she asked making the child double check her work. “Oh... sorry Mommy.” she ran the plate under the water again, “How bout now?” Suzume took her own hands from the soapy wash water, wiped them off on the apron she was wearing and turned to her daughter. “Yep, looks good now, just keep an eye out for the soap. We don't want a soapy taste the next time we use it to eat. Do we?” Suzume smiled and Keiko shook her head vigorously. “That would definitely make it taste funny.” (( http://i.imgur.com/8YOfYEE.gifv )) she stuck out her tongue just thinking about the taste of food with a hint of soap. “Well that's the last one, and Nik should be getting home soon so I need to start dinner.” Suzume tightened the string of her apron. “Mommy can I help you cook? Pleeeeease!” PSkyjbE.png Suzume smiled and shook her head. “Okay I'll give you a brush and you can scrub the carrots and potato’s how does that sound?” The little girl cheered, “Yay! What are you cooking Mommy?” Suzume walked over the pantry and started pulling out ingredients for the meal. “I was thinking about curry. You know Nik really likes curry.” She set a couple of potato's and a few carrots into the now empty sink in front of her daughter, Suzume then handed her the brush to scrub them with. Turning on the water Keiko started to do as her mother had asked her. As Suzume milled around the kitchen preparing the food they were going to eat. (( https://youtu.be/EFifbsHtw_A )) “Mommy.... What was Daddy's favorite food?” the question made Suzume stop dead in the tracks. She swallowed hard not really sure how to answer the question, she remembered what it had been when they were younger. However it had been so long ago, did he still like the same things he did when he was a teenager? It was still odd discussing Kin with Keiko “Well, I don't remember exactly what it was, it was a long time ago now.” Keiko stopped what she was doing and shut off the water she turned around to her mother and put her hands on her hips. “Mommy, you loved Daddy you're supposed to remember.” The little girls eyebrows knitted together in frustration. Suzume stood there with her mouth partly agape, she didn't know what to say “Keiko honey I'm sorry I just don't remember, there were lots of things he liked to eat, but-” Keiko stepped down from the chair she had been standing on. “Did you even love Daddy, Mommy?!” the question felt like someone just punched Suzume in the chest. “Of course I did honey, Keiko loving someone is more than just remembering their favorite food.” she reached out touch Keiko on the shoulder the little girl pulled away. Suzume could see tears start to well up in her eyes, “Mommy I wanted it to be me you and Daddy! But you married uncle Nik instead! How is my Daddy going to be my Daddy if you're married to Nik!” the little girl stomped her foot, Suzume reached out again. “Keiko... your Daddy is-” Keiko smacked her hand away. “No he isn't! He's gonna come home some day Mommy!” Keiko was now full blown crying and ran through the kitchen towards her bedroom. Suzume just stood there in shock for a moment the slumped into a chair at the kitchen table with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Kin....” she sighed. Lord Thunrian: " Hey guys. " Nik said stepping into the home, but as he did he would have watched his little Keiko rush into her bedroom in tears. Blinking, he seemed confused as he pulled his backpack onto the couch walking into the kitchen and Kissing Suzume on the cheek before he walked over to the oven. "Aww you made curry! " He said sounding excstatic. " Hey... what's eating her? She's not even a teenager yet and she's already doing that. " He said scratching his head. " I'll go talk to her. But i need to speak with out about some things, i got a job offer today. From this pretty fancy looking dude. He works for something Called Project Esper. I called some guys on the way here. They say the companies legit. Check it out. " Kin said opening up his laptop and typing the name into the computer for Suzume to see for herself. Reading the comapines bio on the front page out loud to her. "Project Esper was created by Johnathan Esperson. And he was diagonsed with cancer at the age of 12, but even with this affliction placed upon him he was a super genius able to use his genius like intellect to create things far beyond his years of knowledge. When his mother and father died of old age he inhertied there money and with it he began his research to cure his cancer so that others would be able to fight this battle as well. Esperson was diagonsed with brain cancer ironically, the first thing he looked into had been the splicing of animals with human genes. It had been done so many times, and within all records of history they have failed. However... Esperson has been the only man to succeeded in his conquest, with mixing his cells with that of a reptile he was able to regenerate his brain cells faster then the cancer could kill them. And within a short time. He was able to over come his disease completely! He sold this out to the public and thus the cure for cancer was made in all forms of it! He became a legend in the medical field for his efforts and a hero to all of mankind that had been suffering radioactive cancers from the after effects of ww3. for 60 years, Project Esper has been saving lives. There near the atlantic coast of canada. They've housed thousands with there work, and saved millions of lives over the years. " He said finally sitting back up and looking back at Suzume. " The workers there minimum pay is 300,000 for three months there. I called the guy on the way home. I was thinking if i take this job. I could come back with the money. And we could move out of this hell city, go somewhere nice. Maybe live out in the Skylands, get us a nice house built and get Keiko home schooled. Or hire someone to teach her. " Nik said looking up at his wife as he began to eat his share of the curry, downing it like an animal like he always did with her cooking as he waited to hear Suzume's response. Suzume Tasanagi: Suzume looked up when, Nik came in mentioning seeing Keiko run past crying made her give and audible groan of frustration. “It's a long story, but this whole keeping stuff from her has got to stop. I know what it's like to have your parents keep things from you, it's not fun and it put's a strain on your trust. I'll have to contact-” she stopped. “Well you know who I'm talking about.” She kissed him back and smiled at his enthusiasm for what she had cooked. “Well, you've been working really hard lately so I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you doing what you do for Keiko and I. Despite the way she was when you came, she did help me today.” She stopped and listened as the conversation shifted from her day to his. “Project Esper?” she looked over his shoulder as he read over the information he had on his computer. After he finished, she still had her worries about it “It all sounds.... a bit too good to be true. What do they want you to do?” Keiko had crawled into the little fort of pillows she had made for herself just a few days before with Nik. It had several blankets covering the top and another over the space left to get in and out. Sliding the blanket back over the space she leaned against one of the corner drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. She picked up her Thunder Man and Lightening Girl action figures, she sniffled a little, “Thunder Man.... why did Daddy have to go?” Lord Thunrian: Nick would have turned his attention over to Suzume while he scratched hid chin. " There working on some kind of new formula to help with dimensia , all I have to do is let them run tests. It could be what we need. Come on Su baby. Last month you had to cover my part of the rent. I don't wanna keep doing this to you and the family. " he spoke with sincerity. He had meant what he said . " And when I get back. We can start our PI stuff like you wanted! I'll be all for it. But this could have us set ! Have us good for at least a year in rent money. Nik protested trying his hardest. To make her see things from his point of view. "Psst.. hey Keiko. Commander Kaito in. Can you hear me princess Keiko? " a small boys voice could be heard from a cup connected to a string that linked through the window, up another floor at the apartment complex, and into another room. " I repeat Princess Keiko! This is Commander Kaito. Can you read me? " Kaito Jones. He lived up stairs, he had met her in the neighborhood last year. She was his only friend. He came over often , mostly when his abusive parents were beating into each other. He didn't have many toys. Except for the ones Keiko Had given him. He was 4'2 and had brown shaggy hair with bright blue eyes and tan skin that showed his mixture in races. He loved Thunder man just as much as she did. If not more! Him and Keiko played these games quite often. He had just so happened to hear her sobbing through his cup tonight , which made him concerned. Suzume Tasanagi: Keiko heard a familiar voice coming from the cup communicator that she had made with her friend Kaito awhile back. She came out of the pillow fort and picked up the cup, “I read you... Yeah I'm here.” she sniffled again still trying to calm down from her emotional outburst earlier. Kaito and Keiko had been friends for a while, he lived upstairs from her and had met a few times at the nearby playground. In fact he was only child that played with Keiko and didn't get scared if she accidentally transformed. Her mother had worried about it the first time it had happened fearing that Kaito would run to his parents. However from what Keiko understood, his mommy and daddy had allot of fights and didn't pay much attention to what Kaito did one way or another. Suzume continued looking at the screen, it worried her that Nik would want to do something so extreme. However she knew that he was right it was hard relying on her income from whatever she might do for Nadine. She gave a heavy sigh, “Alright... but the first sign that this is something that could harm you. Pull out Nik.” she took his hand and lovingly squeezed it. “I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.” she pulled him towards herself wrapping her arms around his neck. Standing up on the tips of her toes she would kiss him gently. Lord Thunrian: " Don't worry. I'll be back in less then a week. I'm doing this for us. For our family. " He says pulling his arms around her waist kissing her back while he tilted his head to the right so be could do so.Kaito smiled hearing her voice. " I watched The new episode of Thunderman last night ! It was so cool. He fought laser man and beat him too. It was really cool. " He says looking behind him to see a glass thrown at the wall. And the sound of arguing followed behind it. Kaitos eyes slanted before he slid his hands through his hair. He heard her crying. But he wouldn't speak on it. " So I was wondering if I could come over tomorrow! Ask Mrs.Tasanagi for me please. It'll be Friday and I kind of want to get out if here for awhile. " Kaito was 8. Only a few years older but so mature for his age. He knew that Keiko was different. But it was ok. He was different too. In his own way." Come on... let's go to the back huh? Take a shower together ? Its been a long day. " He said with that seductive glare and that sinister smirk on his face. Suzume Tasanagi: She smiled and nodded he seemed so confident that this was something that would work out. She had to admit it was different then any of the other things he had done before. From what she had read it was all legal, which is something he hadn't done in a while. Suzume smiled into the kiss, “Hmmm.. a shower... maybe after Keiko goes to bed.” she winked up at him then kissed him again.Keiko looked at the cup when she heard the yelling and crashing of glass in the background. “I missed it last night Mommy took me out to eat. But that sounds really cool, I wonder if it was the same as it was in the comic book.” she wondered. Through talking with Kaito she started to calm down, when he asked if he could come over tomorrow she smiled. “Yeah, sure I'll go ask mommy right now. Just hold on a minute.” Keiko, got up from the floor where she had been sitting and cracked open her door, she went down the hallway, and came up behind her mother and Nik. “Mommy.... Kaito wants to know if he can come over tomorrow?” she said in a quiet tone of voice.Suzume heard a small voice behind her pulling away from Nik's lips she turned around. It was obvious that Keiko had been crying but had obviously calmed down from earlier. “Well I guess so, after he gets home from school of course.” She turned to Nik, she and smiled then turned back to Keiko. She knew Kaito had allot of family troubles, and even though he was older than Keiko would often come down to their apartment to play. She figured he did it to get away from all the negative things he had to deal with in his own home. Later that night... 7e68fbb4aceb464367f74538957ec254.jpg As Nik lie in the bed next to Suzume... he'd find himself pondering over there simple life together, with Keiko, and himself, and suzume. He didnt want anything to end it. He'd make sure with everything in his power that his family was happy. Even if that did mean putting up with his dim-witted brother. He loved Kin... just as much as he did Keiko. But he had a funny way of showing it. '' ''V As Nik made his way into what seemed to be the hellicoptter pick up. John Dealer would have stood with both of his arms pulled behind his back. And a smile on his face and a cigar in his hand. Armstrong-profile-shot-0.png|John Dealer " Hahah Haaaa... so you finally fucking made it. " John said looking back at the idly dressed Nikuro Tasanagi. He stood with some leather pants and a leather jacket with no shirt underneathe. " Yeah, Like i told you i would. " Nik said nonchalantly. tumblr_nkw7qhAMpE1qc94buo1_500.jpg His hair had been in its simlar fashion and the expression on his eyes obviously showed his egarness to get it all over with. " So, Im here, now what. " " Now we take this here hellicopter and make our way over to Headquaters. Where we can go on with your procedure. I promise you, it wont last longer then an Hour or two. Then you'll be able to head on home to your family. " Nik would have given John Dealer a look that pretty much spoke for itself. " Understood. Lets get things going then. No time to waste. " Nik said as he pulled his hands behind his head. Stepping into the Hellcopter, turning his attention back over to Mr.Dealer whom got into the aircraft a bit after Nik Did. tumblr_mwvjjwOgoi1s5oxc0o1_500.gif Soon enough the aircraft would have taken flight and the duo would have pulled into the air. In the Chopper had been 5 well armed men with the Project Esper insigna on there shoulders. " Jesus, does every company own an Army these days. " " Hahahhahaa! In our line of work?! You think we wouldnt need an army? We spend our lives helping millions. And in this world, where the humans are just to firm on destroying all that they see... We just cant have that. " Mr.Dealer said in terms of Nik's statement. He looked this man over and sighed, sizing him up. " You know you look like a politican. You talk like one too. " " Why is that, is that because of my attire?" " Yeah, you dont see many dudes in this econmy wearing stuff like that unless there loaded. " Nik said back to Dealer. " Yes in this economy. I bet you don't know a damn thing about econmy Tasanagi. " " Not true, I know a bit. Like According to the World Bank, U.S. GDP accounted for 32% of all global economic activity in 2001. That number dropped to 22% in 2011. And Back in 1970, the total amount of debt in the United States (government debt + business debt + consumer debt, etc.) was less than $2 trillion. Today it is over $56 trillion. And that's in Tanz. That's a massive transition for awhole new currency. " Nik said back to Dealer, retorting his response. Dealer would have cocked a brow before shaking his head. " So your not just some stupid muscle head. " " Im just your ordinary guy man. " NIk said again leaning back in his seat as he stared out at the window, they were over the ocean now... the sea stretched for miles and miles it seemed. It seemed never-ending. VI " So, whats your name mister? " A bald little girl said, sitting in front Nik with her hands on an IV carries neck stem. Pulling it around with her it seemed like. " Hm? My names Nikuro. What's yours? " " Laura. " She said sniffling. " Are you one of the new experimenters Mr.Nikuro. " " I am, im here... so little girls like you can get all better. " He said smiling at her. She was bald and couldnt have been any older then 6. She stood at 3'10 with big pale brown eyes. She was dark in color so she was African American or something relative. " Thank your Mr.Nikuro " She said hugging him around his neck while he sat in his chair before pulling away from him to look over at the TV in the lobby. It had images of The Red Dawn, and Web-Strider. Showing off their heroic feats of course. He thought Kin was bad, those were the worst to him. Those costume wearing weridos. Running around playing Superhero. " You like those guys Laura? " " They are ok. But people like you. Are the real Heroes Mr.Nikuro. Thank you again, for coming here and doing this for everyone. I cant wait till i get better! My mommy put alot of money into this she says. And the says that once their done, and im all better they can send me home. Mommy just had another baby, and he's a boy. She says that when i get home. I can hold him! And daddies really happy to. They know im gonna get all better, and they don't have to be sad anymore. So I don't either. " She said with that large grin on her face, one of her teeth missing. Nik was stunned... he had never been called a Hero before. He simply smiled. A chuckle slipping from his lips. VII Present Day... '' MGS_5_3.jpg '' Jade Fierce, Dez Wilson, and Brick Wall all would’ve been sitting around a small table in the room. They were in a triangle but also in the room was Mangler and Red Steel. They were all looking down at a holographic table infront of them with a mysterious man’s face on it. Jade began the conversation. “Gentlemen, this man is known only as …The Viper. “ Mangler folded his arms and adjusted his glasses on his blue beastly body. “The Viper? That name feels familiar in some circles…” Jade would’ve tapped the table and a file would’ve opened up. When it did, a bunch of pictures of the man’s face would’ve all come up with different I.D cards from different facilities. “The name is notroius but the man himself is a living mystery. He used to be a Scientist at Shining Knights Conglomerate. He was however disbandoned, because apparently even for a company that produces bio organic material his experiments were to….”vile” as they say. “ Jade points to different pics. “Ever since then he’s been job hopping from facility to facility. Often being referred to as the most brilliant worker and always the quickest to get promoted to a leadership role. Thus he can begin any experimentation or peruse his own projects…which is why he does every time. Somehow though…he always gets off on quitting but eligible for rehire. “ Brick Wall folded his gloved hands together speaking up. “I’m confused. This guy’s been spotted all over the world, how has he not been black listed? There should’ve been a global warrant for his arrest shouldn’t there? “ Jade nodded. “There should. He’s using something to slip through the system. Like some kind of ghost in the machine…we’re going to have to find a covert team or operative to go after this man. This mission is a Black Op…because the target is going to have to be put down. There’s no other way…” The heroes all looked at one another in the room, silent but agreeing with one another. VIII: Little Laura... As Nik sat in a cave... he'd allow his mind to drift back to the young girl he had met upon his arrival here... a few streams of tears flooding down his face. He could hear the soliders marching within the area but he was well hidden... and he hadn't been afraid. Leaving his thoughts uninterrupted... ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9uvwhuWRpY ) '' BTOOOM-Shiki-Second-Explosion.png '' '' 68348466b7c0cdcd1c5ac628314a4020.gif tumblr_m5rokb0PIo1rp72jbo1_500.gif '' The Sirens Blared... Everyone could hear as they exploded over and over in the establishment. The inside had been red and black due to the emergency lights. The sound of soliders footsteps could be heard... and then the sound of a small girl, and a grown man running together in unison. Small pitter paters of bare feet, rivaling the large ones next to her. It was Nik and Little Laura. " Come on laura! We can do this, keep up with me baby come on! " Nik said with one of his arms missing, and bullet holes riddled in his body. The little girl had blood on her hospital gown as well. " Im trying Mr.Nik! Im just getting so tired..." Nik would have looked back to see the sloo of soliders rushing behind them. " Come on baby..." He said huffing the girl over his shoulder. Securing her with his single left arm. " Get them! " The soliders would have said as they began to fire their gun fire at the duo but Nik would have displayed new speeds as he dashed into the hallway to the right of him dodging the gun fire just barely. He spotted a window at the end of the hall. "... Close your eyes Laura! " Nik said as he pushed as hard as he could, leaping through the window of the 5th floor while he hooked onto the small girl in his arms. He turned his body around on their decend down so that he'd take the blunt of the fall. THUMM! he landed harshly, bones craking under his flesh and blood bursting from his lips. Yet he lived and Laura had been unarmed. " Mr.Nik! " " Im ok... Im ok... I dont know why. But I am..." Nik said, disturbed at this new found feat of his. ' What did they do to me...' He said finally notcing his missing arm, and the bullet holes in his body. How the hell was he moving around?! Let alone alive! With no time to question, he rushed forward and began to sprint through the icy forrest around them. The soliders would have sent out a chopper above head, they didnt get far before they were spotted by the air crafts bright beams. " Fire..." Was all Dealer said before a missle was blasted towards the duo! And BOOOOOOM!! Just like that... all means of escape, were ceased. Nik laid on the snowy ground, his body singed almost beyond repair. He croaked in pain as he turned back over on his stomach to look back at a smaller body, that had been burned halfway to a crisp. But... had still b.//Peen alive, they must have been operating on her too. She reached out to Nik.. and a boot to her head from one of the soliders, crushing her small cranium with ease had been delivered. It had been the blow to finally kill her. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nik would have cried out reaching for laura but a bullet was soon blasted through his skull. Killing him... or so it appeared. " Feral Zero has been put down. " " Good. Bring him back to base, and place him back into cryostasis so we can continue our experiments. " " Yes Sir. " The solider said before dragging Nik's burned body to a crisp... back into the hell house. IX " Find him! our tracers say he's over here..." ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcaCHRo64V0 ) Said the Project Esper commando as he walked through the blistering cold forrest with gun in hand. He could see his own icy breathe as he continued his push forward, he led a unit of 15 men and all of them had been armed to the Tee with weaponry. Looking for the one known as ' Experiment Feral Zero ' " Over here..." He said through his nanomachines so they never truly spoke words, they didnt want to alert their ' prey ' as they approached the area on their radars; indicating where their target had been. What they would find was one of there own, dead. With his neck sliced open and his arm severed on the right side, the tracker hanging out of the side of his mouth. " Got Damn it..." Said the commando as he squatted down, pulling the tracker out of the dead soliders mouth only to recieve three gash at the top of his head, with blood errupting from the back of his helmet. And to the right of the Commando had been none other then Feral Zero, Aka Nikuro himself! With his claws embedded deep into the Commandos head, he had been camoflauged! The other soliders couldn't react fast enough as Nik gripped the solider by his neck and pulled him up as a meat shield! Allowing the dead commando to take the blunt of the bullets before Nik ripped him in two with the claws through his torso! Doing a rapid torpedo like spin right through the commandos torso, drenched in blood as he rushed the other 15 soliders! Slashing heads off, and biting out throats! Blood soared and death filled the air. One solider remained and he had been crawling away, without his legs trying to escape from the wrath of the Demon before him. " PLEASE... PLEASE... DONT DO THIS... !" He said turning on his back staring up at the soaking blood coated monster. " This... is for little laura... " " Laura?! I-I-I-I I was just following orders! " " Yeah... we all have fucking excuses. Im not the monster... YOU ARE! " theirfuneral.jpg Nik said as he slammed his claw right through the top of the soliders head, ripping the top of his skull of with a single cleave before Nik mounted his dead body and began to savagely stab into the soliders face over... and over again. Gone into a feral rage, an uncontrollable one. To Be Continued... Category:Saga 1 Category:The Honey Badger